


The Life of Mary Winchester

by waffleironman



Series: The Life of Mary Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Fic, Daddies, Fluff, I have a lot of feelings, M/M, daddy!destiel, this is a thing I'm doing I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waffleironman/pseuds/waffleironman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick "naming a baby" fic, because I've lost control of my life.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. She Needs A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick "naming a baby" fic, because I've lost control of my life.

“Okay, she needs a name.” Sam suggested, as he looked at his brother, who looked positively freaked out. A good freaked out. A happy freaked out, really. Because there was a large smile on his face, and happiness practically shone in his eyes, but yet, panic was absolutely mixed in there.

“I know,” Dean didn’t look up from the baby in his arms,

“It’s been three days, Dean. You gotta have something.” Sam sighed. “Cas? Any ideas?”

Castiel looked up at the younger Winchester, looking slightly confused now. “I’ve never understood the importance of names. If we call her Britney, there will be a million other Britneys. It is not the name that makes a person who they are.” He blinks, and Sam knows that Cas doesn’t understand that what he just said was kind of fucking deep.

“Okay,” Sam says in the same tone he always uses for one of those more Castiel-y moments in his life.

“Well, I wanna name her Mary.” Dean says finally.

Sam smiles lightly. “I think that’s a good idea, Dean.”

Dean manages to finally look up at Sam, and nods. “Yeah,” he looks at Cas with his eyebrows raised. “You on board with that?”

“Mary is an acceptable name, but I still don’t understand the importance.” Cas says, as though it’s all so obvious.

“Right,” Dean smiles fondly. “Mary it is then.”

“Mary…?” Sam trails off and looks between Cas and Dean, waiting for someone to finish.

“Winchester?” They both answer, although Cas sounds more perplexed and Dean just sounds a little annoyed.

“I mean a middle name, guys.” Sam huffs in slight exasperation as he silently wishes Mary Winchester good luck with these two as her dads.

“Oh,” Dean looks back at Mary and smiles. “How about Samantha?”

“Samantha?” Sam repeats, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, Samantha. Like, Sam, but girly.” And by this point, Dean is just fucking smiling like an idiot.

“Dean, you cannot name your daughter Samantha.”

“It makes sense.” Castiel speaks up. “Samantha is the feminine version of Sam. And it would make sense for Dean to want to name his daughter after you. People seem to do that when they love someone as much as the two of you love each other. Especially with siblings or parents.”

Dean looks at Cas, with a vaguely proud look, a sort of face that screams “that’s my angel”.

“Yeah, okay. But, I get called Samantha…a lot. And it’s usually by people who are dicks.”

Dean looks as though he’s thinking that over for a second before he replies, “Alright. One: language, Sammy. Two: I’ve called you Samantha.”

Sam just replies with a look of; “Exactly.”

“Whatever. I like Samantha. Cas?” He looks toward his angel, smiling. And fucking great, Sam thinks. Because it is not unknown that if Dean smiles at Castiel, and bats his fucking eyelashes he can almost have or do anything he wants, especially as of lately.

“Dean, I think that name is fine. I’ve already told you-” Dean doesn’t let Cas finish, because he’s starting to get that annoyed edge in his voice, so Dean silences him with a quick kiss, and smiles.

“Then, it’s settled.” Dean looks from Cas, to Sam, and then Mary again.

“Are you sure?” Sam looks at his brother again and starts to smile a little.

Dean nods, and still doesn’t look back at Sam, “Mary Samantha Winchester.” He then looks up, at Cas and has the same look on his face as he did a second ago, when he was still beaming at his daughter. “Sounds awesome right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a collection of these about Mary's life, her dads and uncle Sammy. Thoughts? -Nothing will really be in order, but I think I'm going to continue with little fics in this universe.


	2. First Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam try to get Mary to talk, they both fail. Cas however, does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest thing ever, I need to stop writing at 2am. -Or was this one in the car?

“C’mon, Mary. Say _daddy_!” Dean smiled and lightly pushed his brother out of the way, as they both stood in front of Mary’s high chair.  
  
Sam had arrived about twenty minutes ago, only to find Dean singing loudly in the kitchen. Dean had denied it, but Sam heard him. “Shut up, I was not singing” wasn’t really a great cover for when someone walks in on you singing. But, that’s Dean, Sam figures. And Sam wants to point out that “dude, if you’re singing in your kitchen to your daughter, I’m not going to make fun of you. I’m just laughing a little.”, but, he doesn’t push it.   
  
“No, Mary. Not daddy.  _Uncle Sammy_.” Sam smiled and shoved his brother back.  
  
“Hey, she’s my kid.” Dean smirked, nudging Sam away again.  
  
“We’ll, she’s my niece.” Sam retorted.  
  
“Uncle Sammy sucks, Mary. I’m awesome though, right?” Dean asked, not exactly expecting an answer, but hoped for something more than being ignored for a pile of Cheerios. “Okay.”  
  
“She might not be ready to talk yet, you know.” Sam suggested.  
  
Dean shook his head, “She goes around baby-talking all the time. She’s bound to start saying words soon. Plus, she’s super smart.”  
  
“Maybe.” Sam shrugged. “What are you guys gonna do when she does start talking though? Like, she can’t call you both ‘dad’, can she?”  
  
“Huh.” Dean looked at Sam and smiled. “I guess she could call Cas ‘mom’.”  
  
” _Dean!"_  
  
“Yeah, okay.” He sighed. “I don’t know. Haven’t thought about it.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“She just started talking, when was I supposed to think about it?”  
  
“Like, eight months ago.”  
  
“Whatever, we’ll figure it out.” Dean turned back to Mary and smiled. “Okay, kiddo. Can you say daddy?”  
  
“Or Uncle Sammy.”

“Not Uncle Sammy.  _Daddy._ Come on, baby girl. Just say-“  
  
Dean was cut off by the familiar sound of fluttering wings behind him. He turned around and Mary looked up, both of them smiling.  
  
“Cas!” Mary squealed happily.  
  
Dean turned around to face his daughter. “Wait, what?” He blinkedl, looking from Mary to Cas.   
  
Castiel smiled at Mary, and Dean was almost jealous of it. It was one of those rare smiles that Cas has. One where he totally lights up and Dean has to remind himself that 2014 has come and gone and Cas is fine, and then he just melts.  ”Hello, Mary.”  
  
She looked at Dean then back at Castiel. “ _Cas_.” She said again, the word not coming out all the way right. But she sounds as if she was explaining to Dean who that was.  
  
Dean smiled. “Wow, Mary.” He picked her up out of her high chair. “That’s awesome!” He passed her to Castiel, smirking at Sam. “See Sam? Told you my kid was super smart.”  
  
“Yeah, she is.” Sam grinned, “So, she’s gonna call Cas… _Cas_?”  
  
“She hears you guys call me that a lot. At this age she’ll do a lot of imitation.” Cas said, simply, eyes glued to Mary’s happy expression.  
  
“Okay, so. Yeah, Cas is Cas.” Dean nodded. “At least, you know, for now.”  
  
Sam laughed lightly. “We’ll, congrats on your first word, Mary.”


End file.
